An organic electroluminescent device (hereinafter, referred to also as “light emitting device”) can be suitably used for applications of displays and illumination and is recently attracting attention, because of high light emission efficiency and low driving voltage. This light emitting device has organic layers such as a light emitting layer, a charge transporting layer and the like. Polymer compounds used for production of a light emitting device are investigated because an organic layer can be formed by an application method typified by an inkjet printing method, by use of a polymer compound.
As the material used in a light emitting layer of a light emitting device, for example, a polymer compound comprising an indrocarbazole constitutional unit represented by the following formula and an arylene constitutional unit is investigated (Patent document 1).

As the method of producing an indrocarbazole compound, for example, a method of making a halogenated aryl compound and a secondary amine compound undergo Ullmann-reacting in the presence of a copper catalyst, a base and a solvent (a reaction method represented by the following formula) is known (Patent document 2). The indrocarbazole compound can be suitably used as a raw material monomer of a polymer compound or a material used in an organic layer of a light emitting layer.
